1. Field of the Invention
AS expressed in the title of this specification, the present invention refers to a machine supplying food products in slices and/or doses of semiliquid products on bread, edible bases of pressed products, or trays, with which varied sandwiches, "San Jacobos", "San Marinos", cordon bleu, breaded and fried cuts of meat, etc. can be automatically prepared. It is also specially designed to be included in the manufacturing line of these frozen food products and in the special case of preparing "San Jacobos", to cite one of its multiple uses, they come out of the machine perfectly prepared towards a conveyor belt to continue with the process of dipping in batter, breading, freezing and final packaging in independent units or blocks.
With this machine sandwiches can be prepared starting with products in loaves, which are cut into slices including the bread which forms the top and bottom.
Another object is the possibility of also supplying edible products in slices, other bulk, injected or poured products, in a specific dose, on the preparation that is being formed in the machine.
With the proposed machine, one manages to position perfectly in a overlying or stacked manner, the desired number of slices. They may also be placed in a stepped or overlapped manner on an edible bread crust or frozen pressed product, such as is required for the preparation of "San Marinos."
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently the preparation of these above cited edible products, is done by hand by several operators that place the slices on a conveyor belt, these slices being previously cut and stacked or placed in blocks by means of the operators. This distribution by hand makes the product considerably more expensive, aside from the fact that the slices do not remain duly placed as is desired,
There are present cutting machines, where it is not possible to include a continuous feed system of the product to be cut, supplied in portions, since the interruption of the process in order to carry out the reloading must inevitably take place. The preparation of the product to be supplied is finished by a manual process.
Automatic machines for the preparation or supply of some of these cited products are also known, but they have outstanding problems that reduce the quality of the finished product, as well as because they use functional devices that are not very precise, aside from the fact that an automatic process without interruptions is non achieved.
These conventional machines which we are referring to, include two or three loading heads with the product to be supplied, that are tiltable for the approach and advance thereof towards a handsaw that occupies a fixed position. It is necessary to interrupt the process in order to reload the product to be cut.
Another problem inherent to these machines, is the one represented by the inexactness in the overlapping of the products in slices, stacking being very difficult and therefore there must be two or three operators who replace the different layers of products. This problem is accentuated when the product to be cut is of a very fatty material, for examples lunch meats that are used to replace boiled ham, with a fat content higher than 60%. The adherence of the saw itself and the movement of the head make it impossible to achieve correct stacking.
Another problem that this type of conventional machines has is that the operating system of the different movable parts of the machine is hydraulic and in the event that the hose breaks, or due to any other problem of leaks, the product is damaged and the entire installation has to be cleaned.
Uniformity in the thickness of the slices is not achieved either, nor is overlapping foreseen for the same, at the beginning of the working day and after several hours of operation when the temperature of the hydraulic oil has substantially increased. The higher the temperature the more fluid the oil is and it is necessary to readjust the cutting heads.